Idiota, którego kocham
by BeMyAngel. SH
Summary: Sherlock zostaje postrzelony, a John robi wszystko, co w jego mocy, by nie stracić ukochanego. / His Last Vow - moja wersja wydarzeń.


**Idiota, którego kocham**

- Jesteś pewien, że to bezpieczne?

Och, no jasne. Tylko idiota zadał by takie pytanie człowiekowi, z którym właśnie dokonywał włamania do biura najniebezpieczniejszego gościa w Anglii. Opuszczam wzrok czując na sobie pełne poirytowania spojrzenie Sherlocka. Podążam za nim jak cień i czuję się niczym pies biegnący za swoim panem, który obnaży zęby, gdy tylko w pobliży pojawi się wróg. Czuję jak kładzie mi dłoń na piersi i unosząc ją każe czekać. Robię więc, co każe i opieram się o ścianę wsłuchując się we własny oddech i miarowe, ostrożne kroki Sherlocka. Nienawidzę tracić go z oczu.

- John.

Unoszę głowę i kieruję się za głosem wchodząc do pokoju. Gdy docieram do jego źródła widzę jak mężczyzna pochyla się nad czyimś ciałem.

- To Janine – mówi – Jest nieprzytomna.

- Przecież przed chwilą otworzyła nam drzwi. – Klękam przy jej ciele i widzę krople krwi na podłodze. – Chryste… Janine? Słyszysz mnie? Janine? – Dotykam jej pulsu. – Uderzenie w głowę – informuję Sherlocka.

- Zostań z nią.

Odwracam głowę i marszczę brwi. Co to, to nie.

- Wracaj – syczę przez zęby, ponieważ nie wiem czy sprawca jest w gdzieś w pobliżu, czy zdążył zwiać. Idę za nim. – Nie ruszasz nigdzie swojego tyłka beze mnie.

- Zostań z Janine – powtarza stanowczo i wbija we mnie spojrzenie niebieskich niczym niebo w bezchmurny poranek oczu. Nie potrafię się opanować. Zatapiam usta w jego i składam niewinny pocałunek na idealnie pełnych i zaróżowionych wargach. Przełykam uczucie niepokoju, które właśnie pojawiło się wewnątrz mnie oplątując całe ciało niewidzialnym klinem. – Zaraz wrócę.

Widzę jak oddala się i kuca przy krześle. Sprawdza, bada, upewnia się, analizuje. Kocham go obserwować. Kocham patrzeć jak używa każdego narządu zmysłu lub części ciała, by wydobyć potrzebne informacje.

- Tu jest jeszcze jeden – odzywa się Sherlock zza ściany.

- Będę potrzebny?

Chwila ciszy. Niemal słyszę jak przez głowę mężczyzny przelatują najróżniejsze informacje, które udaje mu się wyczytać z nieprzytomnego ciała.

- To ochroniarz. Były więzień i biały rasista, sądząc po tatuażach. Kto by się przejmował?

Kiwam głową i skupiam uwagę na kobiecie.

- Janine, skup się na moim głosie. Słyszysz mnie?

Z jej ust wydobywa się cichy jęk. Dobrze. Staram się utrzymać z nią kontakt.

- Magnussen wciąż tu jest. Jego fotel jest jeszcze ciepły.

Mój wzrok od razu wędruję na Sherlocka, ale ten powstrzymuje mnie uniesieniem ręki od wstania.

- Ten, kto zaatakował Janine i tego faceta również – odpowiadam.

Widzę jak zagryza nerwowo wargę.

- Magnussen powinien być na kolacji, ale wciąż jest w budynku. – Rozgląda się i widzę jak na jego twarzy rodzi się olśnienie. – Na górze.

Chwytam połać jego płaszcza.

- Powinniśmy wezwać policję, Sherlock.

- W środku naszego włamania? Znakomity pomysł.

Zaciskam usta słysząc jego zgryźliwość.

- Zaraz… - Sherlock marszczy brwi i widzę jak jego nozdrza drgają. Wciąga powietrze. Węszy. – Perfumy. Czuję perfumy. Inne niż Janine.

Słyszę za sobą jakieś ruchy i odwracam się momentalnie. Czuję ulgę widząc, że to tylko Janine, która odzyskała przytomność. Jestem przy niej w kilku krokach i po chwili już wiem, że to błąd. Kątem oka widzę znikający na schodach czarny płaszcz.

- Niech to szlag! – cedzę przez zęby zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Część mnie rwie się, by rzucić wszystko i pobiec za Sherlockiem, a reszta mnie, czyli lekarz, każe mi zostać i zaopiekować się rannymi. Na litość boską, byliśmy już w gorszych sytuacjach i daliśmy sobie radę. Opanowuję szalejące we mnie jak po nowojorskiej autostradzie nerwy i kucam przy kobiecie.

- Wszystko w porządku, Janine. Nie ruszaj się.

- John? – Kobieta krzywi się i próbuje podnieść, lecz ją powstrzymuję.

- Żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. – Kładę dłonie na jej ramionach. – Chce ci się wymiotować?

- Nie, jest w porządku – odzywa się po krótkim czasie powoli unosząc głowę. Pomagam jej usiąść i sprawdzam raz jeszcze ranę na głowie. – Skąd się tu wziąłeś? Wydawało mi się, że wpuściłam samego Sherlocka. Ale w sumie…

- W sumie co? – Spoglądam na kobietę marszcząc brwi.

- Tak gdzie on, tam ty. Jak by inaczej, prawda? Gołąbeczki. – Janine stara się uśmiechnąć, lecz nie do końca jej to wychodzi.

- Taa – wzdycham, ponieważ w tym momencie jej słowa mijają się z prawdą. – Widziałaś napastnika?

- Zauważyłam tylko czarny kombinezon. Nic więcej.

- Był uzbrojony?

- Chryste tak. Nigdy nie widziałam na oczy takiej spluwy.

- Kurwa.

Zrywam się na równe nogi i biegnę w stronę schodów.

- Nie ruszaj się! – uprzedzam jeszcze Janine i wbiegam do góry. Rozglądam się dookoła i widzę uchylone drzwi do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Na podłodze odbija się strumień światła wydobywający się z zewnątrz, a ja ostrożnie staję pod ścianą obok drzwi. Liczę do trzech i pcham drzwi z całej siły. Marszczę brwi oddychając głęboko. Widzę leżącego na podłodze Magnussena i nic nie rozumiem, gdy nagle moje serce staje, a ja czuję jak po moim ciele rozchodzi się lodowaty dreszcz.

- Sherlock!

Niemalże padam obok niego i ujmuje jego twarz w dłonie.

- Sherlock. Sherlock. Słyszysz mnie? – Mój głos drży. – Sherlock.

Sprawdzam puls. Słaby. _Nie rób mi tego, Sherlocku… Błagam, nie rób mi tego. Nie każ mi przez to przechodzić jeszcze raz. Kochany… _Nachylam się, ale nie wyczuwam oddechu. Wyciągam komórkę i wzywam pogotowie.

- Co tu się stało?! – wrzeszczę do Magnussena, który z wysiłkiem podnosi się z podłogi.

- Został postrzelony. – Mam ochotę rzucić się na niego i rozłupać mordę za ten jego kurewsko spokojny ton głosu sugerujący, że nic takiego się nie stało.

- Chryste… - szepczę i nagle widzę jak koszula Sherlocka zabarwiona jest na czerwono. – Sherlock… Proszę… - Klepię go po policzku, całuję go, całuję wargi, powieki, czoło, zasypuję go pocałunkami. – Sherlock…

Karetka przyjeżdża parę minut później. Wskakuję do pojazdu mając w dupie protesty lekarzy. Nie odciągnęłaby mnie żadna siła. Do końca drogi nie puszczam ręki ukochanego.

xxx

Kilka godzin później siedząc w poczekalni jestem już trupem. Mógłbym rzucić się na ścianę i zacząć zdzierać sobie paznokcie do krwi byle tylko pozbyć się uczucia wypełniającej mnie paniki, pustki, przerażenia, bezradności, oczekiwania i strachu. Gdy z sali wychodzą lekarze niemalże taranuję ich w drzwiach. Nie pytam. Czekam. Nie wiem dlaczego nagle cierpliwość wzięła nade mną górę. Oddycham głęboko. Nienawidzę napięcia, które zawisło nagle w powietrzu.

- Żyje.

Jedno słowo. Czuję jak fala ulgi zalewa mnie całego niczym lodowata woda schładzająca gorące, napromieniowane słońcem ciało. _Żyje._ Sherlock przeżył. Muszę przytrzymać się ściany i biorę kilka wdechów. Pielęgniarka pyta się, czy wszystko w porządku, a ja kiwam głową. _Żyje. Kochany._

Najpierw zobaczyć go mogę tylko przez szklaną szybę. Czuję jak moje serce pęka na widok bladej jak papier twarzy bez wyrazu, bez pięknego uśmiechu, bez zaróżowionych policzków, bez żadnego ruchu. Tylko respirator informuje mnie, że w ciele nadal tli się życie. Opieram opuszki palców o zimną szybę i czuję jak pojedyncza łza spływa mi po policzku.

xxx

- Kocham cię.

To pierwsze słowa jakie wypływając z moich ust, gdy mogę przekroczyć próg sali, na której leży Sherlock. Chwytam jego dłoń, wącham i całuję. Jezu, Sherlock… Chowam jego rękę w swoich i nie puszczam. Jest miękka i ciepła. Kładę dwa palce na pulsie mężczyzny. Jest stabilny i miarowy.

- Mmm…

Unoszę głowę na ten dźwięk.

- Sherlock…

Mężczyzna otwiera oczy i zamyka je z powrotem marszcząc się. Razi go światło.

- Jesteś cholernym, samolubnym idiotą! – wybucham i czuję jak w klatce piersiowej w okolicach serca rozlewa się ciepło, gdy kąciki ust Sherlocka drgają.

- Myślałem, że w takich sytuacjach zazwyczaj mówi się milsze rzeczy – odpowiada słabym głosem, jednak słychać w jego głosie sarkazm. Dupek.

- Wystarczyły minuty. Minuty! I mogłeś być martwy!

- Najwyraźniej Bóg mnie kocha, John.

Zaciskam zęby, ale uśmiecham się mimowolnie. Podwójny dupek.

- Jeszcze raz zrobisz coś takiego i obiecuję ci, że za _każdym_ razem będziemy na _każdą_ sprawę wysyłać eskortę policji do opieki nad tobą.

- Zepsują mi mój dobry _image_ – prycha i spogląda na mnie uśmiechając się zawadiacko. Po chwili poważnieje i teraz tylko patrzy. – Przepraszam.

Wzdycham i zamykam oczy.

- Wiem – odpowiadam głupio.

- Miałeś rację wypowiadając ten tekst rok temu.

Marszczę brwi w niezrozumieniu.

- Coś tam, coś tam, dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy.

- Nie mów mi, że usunąłeś z głowy naszą przysięgę małżeńską.

Sherlock zaciska usta i odwraca wzrok.

- Mały błąd w ładowaniu danych na dysku.

Nie mogę wytrzymać i parskam śmiechem. Pochylam się nad mężczyzną i całuję go czule w usta spijając z nich słodki smak.

- Idiota.

- Ja też cię kocham, John.

- Zrób tak jeszcze raz i ci nogi z tyłka powyrywam.

- Wtedy stanę się inwalidą, a moje sprawności funkcji fizycznych zostaną obniżone. Będziesz miał podwójną robotę. Tyle, że ja ci nie zapłacę za opiekę.

- Och, zamknij się w końcu – mówię i czynię to, co powiedziałem. Zamykam mężczyźnie usta całując go z pasją, oddaniem i odwzajemnioną miłością.


End file.
